Love: A Seemingly Simple Thing
by Elizabeth Melina Evans
Summary: Draco has been sent to stay with Hermione and her roommate for the rest of the summer. However, Harry and Ron come too. The five soon become the closest friends, but how long will it last with the threat of Voldemort? Read to find out!


Hermione Granger's head was reeling from thought to thought. She kept considering the letter she received from Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He had told her that Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy, was going to stay with her for the summer all the way until school starts.  
  
Hermione had reluctantly agreed to it. Draco was supposed to arrive that day. His mother had felt that she could no longer care for him without Lucius, who was currently in Azkaban. Narcissa had put Draco in Dumbledore's care for a while.  
  
A sudden ring interrupted Hermione's thoughts, apparently from the doorbell. She walked briskly from the living room to the foyer. There she let out a sigh. She opened the door slowly after pushing her now straight, brown hair to show her honey eyes. In front of Hermione stood Draco Malfoy with his trunks in hand. He still had his light blonde hair and grey eyes. The difference was his hairstyle, a look of pure regularity, his hair was hanging down in his eyes, and he was taller and more muscular. His mouth hung open for a second at his surroundings then he closed it.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy," she greeted solemnly.  
  
"Mudblood," he said coldly, "where am I staying?"  
  
"Hold on one moment," she replied coolly. "Melina!"  
  
Two young girls about Hermione's age came running downstairs. One had dark brown hair with light brown highlights that went behind her ears in a simple flip. Behind silver-framed glasses were dark brown eyes. She had tan skin that was silky smooth.

"This is my roommate, Melina," Hermione said, "and, Melina, this is Draco."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Draco," said Melina, who held out her hand to shake Draco's.  
  
"As well," Draco said then shook her hand.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Well, we live here. Melina met me in Diagon Alley last year," Hermione stated. "Let me show you to your room."  
  
Draco took his trunks and followed Hermione and Melina who were talking quietly among themselves. They went upstairs and down a hall. Hermione opened the door to a room. It had light blue walls, a dark blue bed set, and an oak, four-poster bed.  
  
Hermione said, "You also have your own bathroom and a walk-in closet. My room is next door, and Melina's room is down the hall. We are having dinner in a few hours."  
  
"Okay, umm... Thanks," Draco said. 

-

"Also we are going to Diagon Alley this weekend," Melina spoke up. "I am going to Hogwarts this year."  
  
Draco nodded and said, "Now, if you don't mind, I want you to get out so I can unpack my things."  
  
Hermione and Melina exited Draco's room promptly. They walked next door to Hermione's room.  
  
"He is SO cute!" exclaimed Melina.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"I can't believe you hate a cutie like him!" exclaimed Melina.  
  
"He is NOT cute! My best friend likes my worst enemy! Just great!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatingly.  
  
"Sorry! I just think he is cute!" exclaimed Melina. "I don't even know the guy!"  
  
"Sorry, I am overreacting. You can like him. I don't mind, but I'd prefer if you didn't," Hermione apologized.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Melina asked, "Can we go to the mall before we go eat dinner? At a muggle mall?"  
  
"Sure, if we can get Malfoy to agree," replied Hermione.  
  
Hermione knocked on Draco's door lightly. Draco opened the door promptly.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"Melina wants to go shopping at a muggle mall then go eat dinner. Do you mind?"

"Since it was not you asking, sure. Let me go get changed," he said quickly. Then closed the door to his room.  
  
Hermione ignored his comments. She walked back to her room where Melina was waiting anxiously. 

"He said yes," Hermione said.  
  
"Going to change," Melina said.

Melina walked to her room while Hermione changed clothes as well.  
  
Hermione changed into a dark brown tube top and a light brown knee-length skirt with some low-heel, natural sandals. She applied some natural tones of make-up and earrings.

When she was ready, she knocked on Draco's door. "I'll be down in the living room."  
  
Draco's head popped out. "Yeah, okay." Then his head went back into his room.  
  
Hermione then told Melina the same thing. Afterwards, she walked down to the living room. She waited for a few minutes.  
  
Later, Draco came down. He was in some sweats. He had his hair hanging down in his eyes. He brushed them away then sat on a couch waiting.  
  
Lastly, Melina came downstairs. Melina had straightened her hair and was wearing contacts. Melina also had just the right of make-up to make it look naturally. She was wearing a green tank top and a denim jacket and mini-skirts with some cute, high-heel, black boots.

"So, do your want to take your car or my car?" Hermione asked.

"Umm... I don't know! Draco, you pick!" Melina asked.  
  
"Show me the cars. Lead the way," Draco answered.  
  
The four of them walked out to the garage. Melina had a red Porsche Boxer. Hermione had a black, convertible Corvette.  
  
"Hmm... How about we take Melina's car?" suggested Draco.  
  
The girls nodded. They entered Melina's car. It was large inside since Melina had put an Expansion Charm on it.  
  
"Let's go! Everyone, buckle up!" Melina exclaimed. She turned on the car and turned the music up really loud.  
  
"Ooh! I love this song! Turn it up!" Hermione exclaimed as "Take My Breath Away" by Jessica Simpson came on. She started to sing along. Melina joined in. They had superior voices.  
  
Draco yelled over the music, "Are you trying to take my ears out?!"  
  
"NO! I like it this loud!" exclaimed Melina.  
  
After the song was over, Melina said, "And the crowd goes wild!"  
  
They finally arrived at the muggle mall. Melina hopped out of the driver's seat excitedly. Hermione and Draco followed her. Melina shopped at almost every store in the small mall. After a while, they went to the food court to eat dinner. Draco set down the dozens of bags he was carrying.  
  
"Go pick somewhere to eat," Hermione commanded. "I don't care where!"

They all chose a place to eat. They sat at a table together and ate in peace.

"Melina, what's your last name? I've been wondering about that," Draco said.

"My full name is Elizabeth Melina Evans. I go by Melina Evans thought," she replied curtly.

"Okay, my full name is," Draco stated, "Draco Thomas Malfoy."

"I like your name. Hermione, what's your full name?" asked Melina inquisitively. "You have never told me."

"Umm… It's actually Hermione Laura Granger," she replied timidly in a quiet voice.

"That's a pretty name!" exclaimed Melina.

Draco snorted with laughter. "Hermione snort Laura laugh Granger!" he exclaimed.

"It's not funny, Malfoy!" exclaimed Hermione angrily.

"Sorry, Mudblood! I forgot you actually have feelings," he said mockingly with a lot of sarcasm.

Melina interrupted. "Stop your arguing! It is driving me insane! Now, stop arguing… Please?"

"Wow! Melina, I've never seen you like that!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I know! It hurts! I hate doing it! So… Please stop arguing for my sake. Okay?"

Draco and Hermione nodded in unison. They were quiet after that. They finished eating in complete and total silence.

"I'm ready to go. Is anyone else?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, me too. I'm tired! Let's go, Melina. It's getting late," Hermione replied.

Melina sighed. She reluctantly agreed. Melina got her keys and was followed by Hermione and Draco straight to the car. Draco was carrying at least a dozen shopping bags along with Melina and Hermione.

Melina drove back to the house. There was no music but silence. They were all tired, especially Melina, who had done all of the shopping. When they arrived Draco left the bags at the doorway then went to his room and flopped onto the bed.

Melina and Hermione took the bags up to Melina's room. They set them down in her closet.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Melina said.

"'Night, Melina." Hermione walked down the hall to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Draco," she said to Draco's room, hoping he would hear her. She paused to wait for a reply. She heard a muffled "'Night." Hermione changed and went to bed.


End file.
